PLOR
by Terry Wolles
Summary: Continuació d'ABANDONAMENT. La meva ment seguia torbada després del que havia succeït amb aquell noi que va fugir de l'hotel després de discutir amb el meu pare. Les seves paraules, dures i fredes com un bloc de gel, em van perforar l'ànima i només vaig poder plorar. Aquelles llàgrimes que queien pels meus ulls em cremaven a la cara, com si haguessin sortit des del mateix infern...


**Terry Wolles presenta: PLOR**

**Un fanfic del DETECTIU CONAN**

**Protagonitzat per la: RAN MOURI**

* * *

><p>No podia parar de regirar-me al llit de l'hotel. Per més que ho intentés , no aconseguia agafar el son. La meva ment seguia torbada després del que havia succeït amb aquell noi que va fugir de l'hotel després de discutir amb el meu pare. Les seves paraules, dures i fredes com un bloc de gel, em van perforar l'ànima i només vaig poder plorar. Aquelles llàgrimes que queien pels meus ulls em cremaven a la cara, com si haguessin sortit des del racó més infernal del meu interior. No volia plorar, però no vaig poder evitar-ho de cap manera possible. L'únic que volia era que aquell noi a qui jo havia estimat durant tants anys no em veiés plorar. El meu coixí estava fet pols, tot rebregat. Vaig comprendre que en aquell moment em seria impossible deixar-me atrapar pels braços de Morfeu. Sense fer massa soroll, em vaig aixecar i vaig sortir de l'habitació sense que el meu pare se n'assabentés. Un cop vaig tancar la porta, em vaig adonar que era al passadís d'un hotel en pijama. Vaig intentar no donar-li massa importància, ja que a aquelles hores no hi havia ni una ànima desperta a l'hotel. Em vaig desplaçar a pas molt lent, seguint un itinerari indefinit. Vaig pujar i vaig baixar escales, em vaig passejar pels diferents passadissos sense que ningú pogués dir-me res i fins i tot vaig inclinar el cap prop del vestíbul per veure si hi havia gent desperta. Em sentia com una nena petita en un món de gegants, passant desapercebuda entre tots ells. De sobte, un calfred em va recórrer tota l'esquena amb una intensitat que mai havia experimentat fins llavors. Vaig notar una sensació molt estranya, com si un vent gèlid em guiés fins a un lloc recòndit de l'hotel. Vaig pujar un munt d'escales fins arribar a una porta metàl·lica amb un pom de plàstic. En obrir-la, una ràfega d'aigua em va agafar per sorpresa i em va deixar xopa de dalt a baix. Malgrat el temporal desfavorable, em vaig decidir a sortir per la porta que donava a un dels balcons de l'hotel. Em vaig acostar a la vora per intentar apreciar el tempestuós paisatge que es presentava davant dels meus ulls. L'únic que vaig poder distingir en la llunyania eren els quatre pilars que completaven la visió de la Font Màgica , il·luminats per la resplendor dels llamps. Segur que mai es recordava una tempesta com aquella a la ciutat de Barcelona. En aquell moment, les paraules d'en Conan, no... d'en Shinichi ressonar al meu cap.<p>

- No hi ha cura... No podré tornar a ser qui era abans mai més...

Això va passar després que ens revelés a mi i al meu pare el seu fosc secret. Sempre ho havia sospitat, però mai vaig voler creure-m'ho. Després de la seva confessió, les llàgrimes van brollar dels meus ulls a tota velocitat. No volia que en Shinichi em veiés plorar, però tenia menys ganes d'escoltar les seves paraules i les seves excuses. Després, el meu pare va voler llençar a sobre seu, però l'únic que va aconseguir va ser proferir-li quatre crits. Després d'això, en Shinichi va sortir de la nostra habitació, dient que mai tornaria. El meu cor es va trencar en aquell instant, perquè jo mai vaig dir que voldria oblidar-lo, només volia processar tot el que havia succeït en aquells pocs minuts. Ràpidament, vaig tornar a la meva habitació intentant anar amb compte perquè el meu pare no se n'adonés. Estava xopa fins al moll de l'os i tremolava de fred. En pocs segons, estava sota el raig revitalitzant d'aigua calenta de la dutxa. Per sort, el meu pare tenia el son molt profund, de manera que no es va assabentar pràcticament de res. I jo era allà, totalment nua sota l'aigua de la dutxa, intentant evitar agafar una pulmonia quan vaig sentir una punxada al pit. No era el típic dolor d'un infartat, sinó una punxada que em va tornar a provocar el plor. Vaig haver de seure a la dutxa, recolzant el cap i l'esquena en una de les parets, subjectant el costat del cor amb la mà dreta, i mirant al sortidor de la dutxa, a veure si l'aigua aconseguia ajudar-me a plorar tot el que no havia plorat després de la confessió d'en Shinichi.

* * *

><p><strong>FI<strong>


End file.
